


We'll make it through this together

by Volleyballchick_22



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballchick_22/pseuds/Volleyballchick_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The world breaks everyone, and afterwords, some are strong at the broken places.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something that popped into my head a long time ago. I'm not sure if anybody is gonna read this, but oh well! Thanks for reading and let me know what you think.

“The world breaks everyone, and afterwords, some are strong at the broken places.” Ernest Hemingway wrote that once. I can't tell you the date or if it's from one of his books. All I know is that I stumbled upon it quietly late one night when I believed all hope was lost.

This past summer when my Dad passed away the last thing I wanted to do was be strong. I'm the youngest of four and I never had to be the one for someone to lean on. Ever. That's always been Ella and Patch; sometimes Hannah if she wasn't moody. But on the day of my Dad's funeral I watched my oldest sister break down and my brother and sister had to escort her out to calm her down. When the service was starting no one but me was there for my Mom. I had to hold her while she cried. I'll never forget that.

“Ready for your first day of your junior year, Kates?” Ella, my eldest sister questions lightly patting me on the head.

I smile through my cereal. “Just two more years.”

Hannah walks in and takes the bowl away from me.

“Ten more months for me, Babe.” She climbs up on the counter and takes a bite of my now probably soggy Coco Puffs.

I roll my eyes and finish my water. She hasn't went into denial yet which surprises me since all her friends haven't stopped crying.

“You say that now, but wait till soccer ends.” Ella laughs reaching for her laptop bag. “I'm gone, so have a great first day back.”

She lightly pecks me on the top of my head before leaving. I watch her go before my eyes fall on the chair to my right. If he were here he'd be making jokes about Hannah graduating. She would cry then.

 

When I walk through the front doors I can feel the butterflies fluttering their brightly colored wings in my stomach. I thought that now with me being an upperclassman they would've went away, but I guess it was just wishful thinking. Hannah pats my shoulder like her and Patch did the first day of my freshman year.

“Just gotta make it through this year.” She says reminding herself more than me.

I playfully push her away. I don't want to think about her leaving me just yet.

“Says you!”

Hannah laughs warmly and I can't help but grin back at her. “Come on Kid, lets go find your locker.”

Hannah still protectively walks me to my locker, ignoring my protests. She's done it every year, so why should she stop now?

“I'll see you at lunch, Kid.” She promises before disappearing down the hall in the direction of the Senior wing.

I sigh and slowly open my locker.

“Bo!” Crystal, a loud senior who took me under her wing freshman year yells from the end of the hall.

I wave as her and Anna Harris walk over.

“Finding everything okay?” Anna asks casually leaning against a baby blue locker. 

I nod. Anna's Chapel Hill's prize goalkeeper. She's good and already committed to some out of state college, but she still has next year until she can get out of this town. I toss my bag in my locker and eye Crystal carefully.

“She in denial again?”

I point at her. She's bouncing around on the balls of her feet, whenever she tries not to seem upset she doesn't stay still.

Anna shrugs. “Give it till third.”

“Second.” I state holding out my hand. “Twenty?”

“Twenty.” Anna agrees shaking my hand.

Crystal narrows her dark eyes at us.

“You two are so childish? I'm just happy to be back; is that a bad thing?” Her nostrils flare slightly.

Anna quickly turns back toward me with creased eyebrows. “Can I change it?”

Crystal turns and stalks off down the hall. I laugh and watch her go.

“Nope.”

Anna sighs heavily. The warning bell rings.

 

First day back to school lunch is the only meal all year that's halfway decent. On my first day of high school Hannah joked that the lunch ladies made it that way, so they could poison the students who came back for seconds. I was young and gullible back then. I didn't eat lunch all first semester.

“I'm even going to miss this nasty food.” Crystal sobs.

“Crystal, it's okay. There's gonna be better food in college.” Kealia softly says rubbing her back comfortably. 

I sit down next to Anna. “Second?”

Anna tosses the twenty on my lunch tray. “Shut it, Bowen.” 

Kealia glares at us and I shrug. Hannah and Tobin Heath, a tactical midfielder with a grin that could light up time square pause in front of the table.

“What's up with her?” Tobin asks nodding toward her teammate, genuine concern in her voice.

“Senior year.” Brittani, the sports tech answers pulling up two chairs for her and the blonde standing next to her.

Summer takes the chair next to me. I swallow thickly and stare down at my food.

“You're so emotional, Dunn.” I hear Hannah tease.

“Hannah, leave her alone! You're gonna be the same way by three o'clock.” Kealia defends in a friendly tone.

I look up to catch Hannah shrug her shoulders and chew on her chicken.

“So? Just nine more months of this place then I'm gone.”

I'm the only one that catches Kealia's eyes drop to the table. There's always been this type of act around Hannah and Kealia. It's like ever since last summer they've been dancing around each other like cat and mouse, both just to afraid to open up to the other one about how they feel.

“Don't remind me about graduation.” Tobin grumbles.

I chuckle and decide to cute in. “You're just sad that you'll be leaving Alex!”

Hannah, Anna, and Brittani make kissy faces at her. Tobin's sun kissed face turns a dark shade of red.

“What about Alex?” A soft raspy voice asks.

Tobin immediately stands up. “Nothing, Babe.”

She quickly greets Alex with a peck on the cheek before letting the track captain take her chair.

“Bartok, you're going to be at the Sheffield meet, right?” Alex asks waiting for Tobin to pull up another chair before lacing their fingers together.

The two have been dating since the beginning of June and things seem to have been going great for them. If it wasn't for Tobin taking a leap of faith Alex would probably still be with Chandler, the school's Lacrosse captain.

“You know it, Babyhorse! Gotta get some amazing footage of you and Kid Bowen over there.” Brittani leans forward and smiles brightly at me.

“You're running against Sheffield girls on Saturday?” Summer asks abandoning her conversation with Anna.

I swallow thickly and nervously clear my throat before finding my voice.

“Ye-yeah.”

“We're running against them four times this year.” Alex interjects softly smiling at me. I thankfully smile back.

Summer nods and turns back to me. I can feel everyone looking at me.

“That mean that I'll have a chance to see you run, Katie.” Summer says using my real name.

Nobody calls me that anymore besides my Mom and Ella. It rolls off her tongue smoothly and I...I kind of like it.

“O-Okay, that's, uh, nice?” I say mentally cursing myself.

She laughs softly at me before continuing her conversation with Anna. I feel my face hear up and I quickly look to my left. Out of the corner of my eye I catch Hannah smirking.

“Nice?” She mouths.

I shake my head and bury my face in my hands.

 

“So, I've come to the conclusion that you stink at talking to girls.” Ali, the assistant trainer teases wrapping my ankle.

I groan loudly and lean back on the palm of my hands. “How'd you hear about that?”

She smiles warmly at me. “Anna and Hannah were laughing about it at soccer.”

I sigh and shake my head. I don't know how Summer doesn't know that I like her yet.

“You're not going to tell Ashlyn are you? I'll never live it down!”

Ashlyn, Anna's older sister and Ali have been dating for the past six months. They met one day while Ashlyn was helping out at a practice. Ashlyn and Anna collided and Ali had to check Ashlyn for a concussion. They've been together ever since and Ashlyn's never been this faithful or committed. Everyone has a bet going on about how long it will take Ashlyn to propose to Ali. I bet two and a half years.

“I won't,” Ali finishes wrapping my ankle and tears the loose strand of tape off, “if you work up the nerve to talk to her.”

I groan and run a hand through my hair. “You people stink.”

I jump down slowly from the table and grab my bag.

“Tell you what Kriegy. If we win the meet on Saturday and I beat my time by a whole minute I'll ask Summer out on a date.” I raise my eyebrows in a challenge.

Ali smiles. She knows good and well that I'll definitely beat my time on Saturday.

“You got a deal, Bo.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Thanks for reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUNIORS:  
> Katie-16   
> Summer-16  
> Alex-17  
> Anna-16  
> Kelley-17  
> Ade-17
> 
> SENIORS:  
> Hannah-17  
> Kealia-17  
> Crystal-18  
> Tobin-18  
> Brittani-18
> 
>  
> 
> OTHERS  
> Patch-19  
> Ali-24  
> Ella-25  
> Carm-29  
> Ashlyn-20  
> Hope-19

“How was your first day back?” Patch asks as we quickly move in perfect sync around the kitchen.

It's mine, Patch's, and Hannah's turn to make dinner this week since both Mom and Ella are working late tonight.

“Good.” I answer draining the pasta noddles.

He looks up from the spaghetti sauce he's mixing. There's a slight mischief twinkly in his eye; Mom always said that all four of us inherited it from our Dad, but I've seen her give both Ella and Hannah the same look once or twice before. Every time either of us will mention Kealia Mom will look over at Hannah. It's one of the few times that I've ever seen Hannah a blushing and stuttering mess when usually she's good at keeping her cool. She inherited that from Mom.

“Anyone new catching your eye?”

Hannah laughs from the dining room. “Still the same one, Patch!”

I sigh and hear Patch chuckle softly from the stove. 

When are you going to make a move, Dude?”

“After the meet on Saturday.” I answer casually.

I finish my job and Hannah slides to a stop in the archway. Her mouth hangs open slightly and she blinks a few times.

“You're going to ask out Summer?”

I shrug lightly. “I'm gonna ask her to hang out and then slowly progress from there.”

Hannah still looks slightly shocked. “You're really going to talk to Summer?”

I nod, “What's the big deal?”

“You've had a crush on Summer Green since freshman year, Katie! This is a huge deal! I bet twenty bucks on you not waiting till the end of next year.” She waves her arms around dramatically.

“You what?”

Patch nervously clears his throat and I turn around to glare at him. I fold my arms across my chest and raise my eyebrows in a challenge. He holds up his hands and takes a quick step back.

“Sorry, Kates, but we all did.”

“You two are awful!” I laugh.

I turn around and brush past Hannah. On my way through the dining room my eyes fall on my Dad's empty chair at the head of the table, to the right of mine and left of Ella's. He'd be giving me that proud smile where his cheeks rise up to almost cover his eyes. He was the first person I told about Summer and he always told me to go after what I wanted. If he were here right now he'd be giving me the smile that he gave Patch at his high school graduation.

 

There's something about Saturday that feels different. A good different. My alarm goes off at seven, my meets not until two-thirty this afternoon. I can already smell my Mom cooking pancakes from downstairs and it just feels great. I bound down the steps humming along to whatever song I last listened to yesterday. Ella, Carm, and my Mom are all three down there drinking their coffee.

“Hey, Coach. I didn't think you'd be here this early.” I say greeting Carm with a high-five before opening the fridge for the milk jug.

“You're Mom invited me over for breakfast, probably to butter me up so I won't chew you out about Tuesday.” She takes a sip of coffee before nodding at my ankle. “How is it?”

I look down and wiggle it around. “Fine. Good enough so I can still kick Ella's butt on our run tomorrow morning.”

Ella rolls her eyes and playfully swings at me.

“Whatever, Kates! I'm going to show your little butt up tomorrow!” She playfully flexes her arm muscles at me.

“No offense, Babe, but your 'arm muscles' don't have anything to do with beating Katie on the track.” Carm teases playfully poking Ella's bicep.

My Mom laughs loud and warm causing Ella's pout to break out into a bright grin.

“She's got a point there, Ells.” Mom laughs

I smile and pour a glass of milk. Ella turns toward me and glances over at Carm. There's this look in her eyes that she knows something that I don't. Hannah must have told her.

“Hey, Mom,” She turns around from finishing the pancakes. I nervously trace my index finger around the rim of my glass. “are we going out to eat after the meet?”

She glances over at Ella with a questioning look. “I'm not sure yet. Why?”

“Mind if I hang out with a friend after?”

Carm laughs. “A friend like Dunn or a friend like Summer Green?” She teases causing Ella to jab her in the ribs.

My Mom raises her eyebrows at me and smiles.

“Summer Green, huh? Is that the one you've been pining over since your freshman year?” 

I will my cheeks to not turn red. I lean against the counter and playfully roll my eyes at her.

“Okay, first no one says pining anymore, Mom. And second, I have not been pining over her since freshman year.”

“Yes you have.” Hannah speaks up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Ella laughs softly at her. “Oh look! The beast as risen.”

Hannah playfully mocks her and pours herself a glass of milk. I shake my head and turn back to my Mom.

“Anyway, so can I?”

“Do you not want to bring her back here to hang out with us?” She asks stacking the pancakes on a plate.

I look around the room. Ella smiles warmly at me, Carm gives me a thumbs up, and Hannah burps. I turn back to my Mom and shake my head.

“No thanks. Maybe next time.” I answer forcing a smile.

My Mom rolls her eyes, but nods. “Okay, I guess.”

I smile triumphantly and jog back upstairs to my room.

 

“Go, Bowen! Go!”

I'm in front of everyone this time. Normally Alex is a few paces ahead of me, but now I'm two people in front of her. These Sheffield girls are fast, but they don't have to win this race like I do. I cross the finish line and immediately stop.

“23:14!” Carm yells out as her and Ali crowd around me.

I nod and place my hands on top of my heads. I beat my time by a whole minute and three seconds from last time. Ali hands me a bottle of water and pats me on the back.

“How's the ankle?” She questions leaning toward me.

It's throbbing and now it doesn't feel too good to put pressure on it.

“Might need to keep some pressure off of it for a little while.” I answer taking small sips of my water.

Carm walks over to me with Alex close behind her. Alex leans down next to me.

“Great run today, Bowen.” She says patting me on the back like any good captain would do.

I nod and slowly follow Ali over to the trainer bench. I wince almost every time I have to put full pressure on my ankle. I climb up on the table and she takes off my shoe and sock. Hannah walks over and shakes her head at me. She smiles triumphantly and pats my shoulder.

“Great run, Kid. Bartok got some great footage of you!” She exclaims bouncing around on her toes.

“Front page worthy?” I tease.

Hannah laughs. “You know it!”

I smile and watch Ali tape my ankle. When she finishes I slowly slide down on the ground.

“What's the call, Doc?” I ask grabbing my water.

“Stay off of it for the rest of the day, so instead of going out to eat with Summer I'd advise you to go home and invite her to hang out with your family.” Ali answers packing up her gear.

I sigh. “Have you met my family?”

She smiles. “Yes, now go.”

I nod and slowly walk through the crowd. Somewhere between pushing past people and limping to the locker room I find Summer.

“Hey.” I smile.

“Great run out there today, Katie.” She greets smiling softly back at me. Her eyes fall on my ankle and she frowns slightly. “You okay?”

I nod and look down.

“Yeah, just a little set back. Nothing new.” I nervously lick my lips and shift more weight on my left leg. “I'm really glad you came today.”

“You didn't seem all that excited about it Tuesday at lunch.” There's slight disappointment in her voice.

I rub the back of my neck and frown. “Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I'm not very good at talking to people that I've never really talked to before.”

She nods and stubs her toe at the ground. “What about now?”

“Now I feel like taking a risk.” I answer confidently. “I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out for pizza or something, but I'm on strictly on couch rest, so would you like to come over and hang out with my family? My Mom makes mean tacos.”

Summer laughs softly, covering her mouth with her right hand. It's simple and adorable, and so her that it makes an even bigger smile spread across my face.

“I'd love to, Katie.”

I raise my eyebrows slightly. “Are you positive? Because my family isn't exactly the most sane bunch around.”

She laughs again and nods placing a soft hand on my arm.

“One hundred percent positive.”

 

“So, the moral of the story is to never let Katie get the idea to play on a rope swing.” Patch laughs as he finishes telling one of the already hundred embarrassing stories they've told Summer.

I'm sitting on the love seat with my leg propped up and Summer to my right. She's sitting close to me and every so often when she starts laughing hard she'll lean into my side. It's amazing.

“What about that time we locked her in the bathroom closet?” Hannah asks directing her question toward Patch.

When I was younger they would torture me. I had to go to the doctor for stitches almost once every month. That's how I got the small scar on my right cheek.

“Okay, that was so mean!” I cut in. Summer turns toward me with questioning eyes and I turn more toward her to finish the story. “Okay, so at our old house the bathroom closet was super tiny and when I was like eight those two decided to lock me in there! They forgot about me and I was in there for like three hours and it was so small! They're the reason that I hate closed spaces now.”

Patch and Hannah high-five one another while my Mom shoots them a quick glare. Summer laughs softly and playfully pats my knee.

“Awe, you poor baby.” She teases with a childish glint in her diamond blue eyes.

I pout and fold my arms across my chest. “Jerk!”

“I'm not a jerk. I'm just agreeing with the two pranksters over there that it was a great prank.” She holds her arms up in surrender. 

“A prank that scarred me for life!” I retort waving my arms around.

Summer gently squeezes my knee. “I'm sorry that it scarred you, Katie.”  
My Mom cuts in with a soft smile. “I think that it's those two that should be sorry.”

She points toward Hannah and Patch who both shake their heads. If Ella was here she'd have plenty more embarrassing stories, but her and Carm decided to have date night.

“Hey Katie, what about that time you talked that old guy at the grocery store?” Hannah speaks up snorting with laughter.

Summer snorts loudly and turns toward me. I shake my head and bury my face in my hands. I can feel her gently squeeze my knee again. I peak at her out of the corner of my eye to see her nodding and laughing along to Hannah's story, but I catch her eyes glancing over at me. Her hand doesn't leave my knee the rest of the night.

I slowly limp out the door to walk Summer to her car. She patiently waits for me and I apologetically smile at her.

“Sorry that it's taking so long just for me to walk you out.”

Summer shakes her head and smiles softly at me. “Trust me I don't mind.”

I nod and stand in front of her. “Did you have fun tonight?”

“It was amazing.” She bites her lower lip and yeah...that sorta makes me wanna kiss her.

“So my crazy family didn't scare you off?” I joke sliding my hands into my back pockets.

“I loved hearing their stories about you, but I still can't believe that you tackled that poor old man.” She teases laughing slightly.

“It was one time!” I yell, causing a dog to bark from two yards away. I cover my mouth and both of us smile. “Well that adds to another embarrassing story.”

“Stays between us.” Summer laughs winking at me.

I smile and take a step back. “I better let you get home. Text me?”

“Definitely.” Summer promises. She quickly takes a step toward me and softly pecks me on the cheek, right on the scar.“Good night.”

“Night.”

I limp back inside slowly and stand in the doorway until her car disappears down the street. I turn around and walk back into the living room. My Mom is the only one in there.

“Hey.” She greets smiling softly at me.

“What'd you think?” I ask sitting next to her.

“I liked her and she certainly liked you.”  
I think back to the kiss and my cheeks grow warm. Does Summer really like me back? Wait does she even know that I like her? Yeah she probably does, it's not like I'm great at keeping secrets. 

“You think so?” I ask looking back up at her.

She reaches forward and pats my leg. “Honey, I know so.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! Thanks for reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it has been such a long time since I last updated. Here's chapter 3 and thank you all for the nice comments. I hope y'all like this chapter. Thank you for reading and remember that feedback is greatly appreciated.

I close my locker loudly and turn back toward Hannah. For a brief second I catch her looking past me before her blue eyes focus back on me. She has my Dad's eyes, full of mischief, but warm and comforting. Her eyes are a gate to what she's feeling, it only takes one look at them to tell whether she's happy, sad, or angry. She's one of those people you can read like a book.

"Who you looking at?" I question going to turn around, but Hannah roughly grabs my shoulder.

"No, come on, lets get to class." She nervously rubs the back of her neck.

I ignore her and glance over my shoulder. I catch Kealia looking over at us. I goofily smile and wave slightly at her. Her eyes widen and she quickly ducks her head., turning around back toward Anna. I chuckle softly as I turn back toward Hannah, her cheeks are red, but I can tell she's not mad at me. If she were she'd bite the inside of her cheek."

"Dude, that was a jerk move." She states, turning to walk ahead of me.

I laugh again and limp faster to catch up to her, I wince when I put to much pressure on my foot when I turn the corner.

"Come on, Han, it's clear that the two of you like each other, so just make a move."

Hannah turns toward me, lips pressed in a tight line and shoulders tense.

"It's not that easy, okay? Drop it, Katie." Her tone is demanding and unlike her, she reminds me of Mom when she would get on to us for wrestling in the living room. 

For a quick second it feels like we've switched places.

"Come-"

"I'll see you at lunch."

Before I can get another word out she's turning the corner down the hall to whatever class she has first thing in the morning. That wimp.

 

Somewhere after second period and right before lunch I have study hall, normally during this time I'm at the back of the school's small library in the science fiction section where people rarely go to. If I can't escape from everything on the track, then that's my place. The silence and isolation helped me cope with everything after my Dad had passed. Hannah would always somehow find me, though, she'd pretend to read some book while we'd sit in silence, just her being there made everything better.

I turn the corner toward the science wing, peeking my head in every other open classrooms. I pause when I see Summer sitting at an empty lab table, eyebrows furrowed in concentration and bottom lip tucked under her teeth. I want to keep walking, so I won't disturb her, but I really wanna talk to her. I sigh and take the right into the lab.

"Hey." I greet softly.

She jumps in her seat, successfully throwing her pencil across the room towards me and causing a few study notes to scatter across the floor. I laugh and carefully start picking up her classwork. 

Summer smiles gratefully at me.

"Did I scare you?" I tease.

Summer laughs, warm and bright as she raises her eyebrows at me. "Just a little bit."

I smile and slide on to the stool across from her. 

"So, where is everybody? I thought you had biology or something like that before lunch." I look around the lab before my eyes slowly fall on her. She's staring back at me, gaze steady. God, those eyes.

Her eyes deserve their own chapter in a book. I mean, have you seen them? They're this...this...blue that always matched her smile, wide and genuinely happy. They were this blue that put the ocean to shame. They always deserve to only hold happiness and warmth and never deserve to grow cold and empty with tears. My Dad always told me that when you first meet someone to look into their eyes, because their eyes can tell you what kind of person they are, and man does she live up to the kind of person her eyes make her out to be.

"Katie, did you hear a word I just said?" Summer's voice is soft as she eyes me closely.

I shake my head, "Sorry, I got lost in your eyes."

It's such a cheesy line that it has Summer rolling with laughter. It's the kind of laugh that has her clutching her stomach and squinting her eyes from the tears coming to them. It's the type of moment that even though my cheeks are burning from embarrassment I don't want to look away from her. This is the type of moment I'll always want to remember, you only get these moments a few times in your life. 

And then something happens that makes this moment one hundred times better, Summer Lynn Green snorts while laughing at me.

Things shift slight and Summer's face turns a dark red color, like she's been sunburned. She buries her face in her hands and shakes her head.

"That was so embarrassing." She mumbles.

I chuckle softly while leaning forward towards her slowly, I grab her wrists and gently pry her hands away from her warm face. When I finally bring them down to the table I hold both of them gently.

"I like you." I admit softly.

I nervously bite my lip, waiting for a response. She doesn't give me one yet, all she does is smile and scrunch her nose at me. God, I like her.

"I know." She whispers softly, sliding her hands out of mine and reaching for her assignments.

She neatly organizes the papers into her binder before standing.

"I'll see you at lunch, Katie." She promises.

Summer slowly turns, hugging her binder close to her as she starts walking toward the door.

"Not gonna say it back?" I tease lightly.

Summer pauses. "You already know." I can hear the smile in her voice.

I shake my head and run my fingers through my hair as I watch her take a right down the hallway.

 

At lunch I notice something completely different about how Hannah's acting. She's nervous and fidgety, those descriptions don't normally fit my sister. I look at Tobin for answers, but she shrugs and darts her eyes over to Kealia. The senior is lost in conversation with Bartok and Crystal; she's acting normal, but I can tell by her movements that something's wrong with her, too. What the hell happened between them?

"I hate Wednesday food." Alex sets her gross looking spaghetti on the table.

Alex pulls a chair from an empty table next to Tobin, who's trying to get Hannah to tell her what's wrong than paying attention to her girlfriend. Summer's heading towards our table, tray of salad held tightly in front of her, without thinking and before she has time to decide where she'll sit I stand and pull the chair out next to mine. She smiles warmly before making her way over to my side of the table.

"Awe, Bowen, aren't you the sweetest." Bartok teases, laughing along with Anna and Ade.

I roll my eyes and wait till Summer sits to take my seat next to her. I lock eye with Hannah across the table, she smirks. I look over at Kealia quickly before looking back at Hannah, she shakes her head and looks back down at her lunch tray. I feel two light taps on my knee.

"What's up with that?" Summer asks softly, wanting only me to hear.

I watch as she nods at Hannah, then in Kealia's direction, both too focused on other things to pay attention to her movements. I sigh softly and lean in closer to her. 

"They've been paying vat and mouse since June. It seems like every time something seems to go good fro them something helps happens that changes things."

"Interesting." Summer muses, she takes a sip of water from her bottle.

"Tell me about it." I grumble, tossing a fry into my mouth.

When I look back at Summer her eyes are on me. A small smile plays across her lips as her eyes dip down to my lips.

"What?" I question, smiling back.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" She asks, in more of a whisper so no one will hear.

I raise my eyebrows at her, "Probably history why?" 

I fully know the answer.

"Tomorrow's my only off day from soccer this week and I was wondering that if you weren't too busy if, uh," Summer nervously runs a hand through her bangs and I have to bite my lip to hold back a laugh. I don't want to embarrass her. "if you'd want to go out with me, like, on date?"

I smile softly and wait for her to look back at me.

"I could pick you up from your house at six-six-thirty." She fumbles over her words.

She's so freaking adorable.

"I'd like that."

Summer's blue eyes widen. "Really?"

I chuckle softly at her. "Yeah, I'll make sure it's okay with my Mom, then text you tonight."

Summer nods and smiles proudly to herself.

"Yeah, okay."

She still looks a little shocked that I said yes.

 

The sound of silverware hitting our dinner plates is drowned out by Hannah and Patch's debate on Star Wars. Ella and Mom laugh along at the two of them, but I don't feel like debating if Darth Vader was better than Obi-wan. 

"What's on your mind, Kates?" Ella questions, causing the argument to stop completely.

Everyone's eyes land on me and I feel my cheeks grow red as I push around my leftover broccoli that's only my plate.

"I, uh, Summer asked me out on a date today."

Patch claps loudly and Hannah whistles, she seems better now than she was at lunch.

"When do you plan on going out?" My Mom questions.

I don't miss the hint of a smile on her face.

"To-Tomorrow night if that's okay with you."

She smiles warmly at me before giving me a side eye. Interrogation time.

"Has Summer talked to Hannah?" She takes a drink of her water.

"No, not yet."

"Yeah, she has."

I quickly look at Hannah, she smiles cheekily at me before shrugging. She takes a bite of her beef tips.

"What'd she ask you?" My voice waivers slightly.

Hanna swallows. There's no doubt in mind that she embarrassed me in front of Summer. 

"If she could take you out tomorrow night."

"And?" Patch asks.

Hannah shrugs and glances over at him. "I said that I was cool with it."

I smile brightly and turn back toward my Mom.

"So, can I go?"

She smiles. "I suppose so."

I fight back the feeling to fist pump.


End file.
